nozombiesallowedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chaospinhead
Hey! I just discovered a new business that\s not in your spreadsheet. Want me to take a screenshot of it and upload here? Also, I have a question. Do "better" businesses occur more often if your town is bigger? I have 36 buildings but still I have a really hard time getting the profitable businesses. Thanks for contributing so much to the community! Cheers! Sure if you want to upload it the wiki is open to registered members to edit. Also you can post the name/stats here and I can add them to the spreadsheet! Thanks for commenting! Chaos so sorry about the not logging in - if I re-post the answer now that I'm logged in, can you delete the old one? Missjerseyblue 23:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I just figured out my mistake on that reply - will teach me to go drinking & typing! LOL You can just delete that anon. products reply - sorry! I'll be more careful next time! Missjerseyblue 23:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The font that is apparently used for titles is called Crash Landing BB. Here is a modified version of the title if you'd like. I'll try to delete it if you don't want it. I thought the font might come in handy for any of your photo editing in the future. Fenne Chemist 01:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I had seen in the game files a font but had not yet looked at it yet Chaos Thanks for the welcome. Decided to join in helping the wiki. The games been more insanely addictive than I thought possible. :P XDanELx 04:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The menu has a link to PremiumHousing but the pages that you've created for Premium Housing is called Premium Houses. I thouhgt you might want to take care of the broken link. Fenne Chemist 22:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the note on my Talk page. 01:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Chaospinhead, I love the game, and I'm quite a good writer. I edit everyday, and I'm a bureaucrat of the Dead Trigger wiki. I't would be nice if you made me a bureacrat, I have allot of experience. Over at the other wiki, I have actually contacted the developers of the game to help out. It's been quite succesful! :) I have some ideas in mind, eg reforming the wiki navigation, and making the page mroe beautiful. Thanks! Moses Moseezator (talk) 09:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't thik I'm a Bureaucrat yet, could you check that again? :) Anyway, don't worry, I won't edit any thing major, but the first thing I'd like to do is to get in touch with Booyah. In that way we can get more high quality pictures. And I will create new pages, and edit the wiki navigation. I'll persuade Booyah to work with us, I have ways ;) Anyway about the chat, maybe you have a gmail account so we can use that chat? My email is mosestanjy@gmail.com You can invite me to the chat. :) BTW, sorry about the data loss, I'm sure they can do something as compensation? You could always ask for bucks. Otherwise it would be really irresponsible of them... Moseezator (talk) 15:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol no wonder you had sone good images. Actually the user rights are on your admin dashboard. You should definitely try out Dead Trigger, it's like a no-IAP-needed movable version of CK zombies. I used to play CK zombies too but its too hard to progress without IAPs so I deleted it. Anyway do you have gmail so I can chat with you easily? Cause i gotta switch off the computer soon ;) Moseezator (talk) 15:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC)